eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Materials of Valmasia
In Valmasia, many materials beyond the norm exist, created by Kraus as superior materials for construction and usage in everyday life, allowing for humanity's creativity and innovation. In most cases, however, the people have turned many of these materials to the purpose of war and combat. These are many, although not a completely comprehensive list of Valmasia's substances, common and fantastic alike. 'Metals' Adamantite A deep purple ore that mellows out into softer tones, Adamantite is notable for being relatively one thing: A solid barrier. Difficult to melt down, Adamantite is one of the harder substances in Valmasia, at the cost of being ungodly heavy- Getting through an adamantite slab is considered an exercise in futility. Often taking absurd amounts of power from fire magi blacksmiths and a specialized forge to shape into something vaguely like an object, adamantite is one of those things that would probably survive a volcanic eruption or a strike from an imperfect yokai with barely a hint of a dent and melt. In return, the stuff is unsightly heavy, ordinarily unfit for anyone but the brawniest of magi. Instead, it's usually used for protective sheathes and structure reinforcement. It takes well to enchantment as well- Making it a prefered metal for anti-magic collars and dungeon construction material. Even magi have a hard time breaking out of an adamantite cell. While uncommon, it's restrictive use for tools of war directly mean often enough is set aside for building. Density: F+ | Sturdiness: A+ | Mystical Capabilities: C | Refining Difficulty: A | Rarity: C+ Arcanium A metal crafted by Kraus as one of the first metals in all of Eternia, this metal is by far one of the highest quality materials in all of Valmasia. The deep, black lustre of Arcanium may appear initially unappealing, but quite literally with the correct forging, Arcanium reacts with mana and various other metals to create arcanium in a variety of colors, although one thing remains certain- Short of the most powerful of magical forges, almost nothing will stop Arcanium. Scholars speculate that Eternia's very land is held up on veins of it- Kraus' first created metal to become the lattice of the world. The finest arms and the most powerful of pieces are wrought with the foremost metal of Eternia, and there is almost nothing to best it. Anything in which metal is the ideal piece, Arcanium would undoubtedly be the superior choice; Arcanium itself is considered to represent the divine, and unstoppable will in a working. Density: S | Sturdiness: S | Mystical Capabilities: S | Refining Difficulty: A | Rarity: SS Blood Copper A rare copper that has a dried blood coloration. It is highly conductive, making it ideal to add to weapons or items that need focus by energy or lightning mages. Occasionally veins of it appear next to copper, and separating the one from the other can be a difficult process. Density: E | Sturdiness: D | Mystical Capabilities: C | Refining Difficulty: B | Rarity: B Blue Mercury Long exposure to this material is considered highly dangerous, as bare exposure can eventually result to withdrawal from society, muscle tremors, and extreme paranoia. This metal is of a silvery blue coloration with some translucency. It remains in a liquid state unless it is kept within an extremely cold environment. The most common use is as a 'molten' core of weaponry to assist in swing speed and balance. In olden times, it was used in the process of processing rare furs into felt. This particular process results in strong material, but the health risks related to the metal have all but phased out this process. Density: E | Sturdiness: E | Mystical Capabilities: B | Refining Difficulty: S | Rarity: B 'Iron' A basic metal that is quite easy to refine, and of fair durability and density. Even with the fact that this material lacks nearly all magical affinity, many common soldiery wield blades of this basic metal. Density: E | Sturdiness: D | Mystical Capabilities: E- | Refining Difficulty: E | Rarity: E-''' '''Mithril Also known as moonsilver due to it's blue-white coloration, Mithril is renowned for it's properties in being light and easy to handle, 'like a feather'. While in pure form it tends to be slightly weaker than steel, oftentimes it is mixed with more mundane metal to lend it backbone. If possible, most magi tend to prefer weapons made of mithril, as small as deposits are in order to be found. Many are in need of mithril's low weight and protection when battle mages are called to court. Many armies tend to stock mithril for their more agile elite where mithril can be successfully purchased, but most of it tends to be heavily alloyed to conserve the low levels, far less effective than the more pure variants, but more numerous and still noticably lighter than standard sets of their kind. Density: A+ | Sturdiness: C- | Mystical Capabilities: C | Refining Difficulty: C+ | Rarity: B 'Orichalcum' Occasionally referred to as 'True Gold', generally considered the softest of the magical metals prior to alloy. Found in the depths of the ocean, orichalcum is easily mistaken for plain gold after being melted down for workings- But the difference is in it's sheer tenacity and magical absorption. Able to be woven into the fineness of threads, or sheets, orichalcum is the ideal metal to use in arcane jewelry for enchantment, short of something as impressive as Arcanium. Exceptionally malleable, it refuses to melt in ordinary fires- Only forges stoked with the power of mana can melt it, although it requires a significantly lower temperature to do so than almost any other metal, melting easily once so charged with magic power. The difficulty of obtaining orichalcum makes it exceptionally rare, although it can be used for impressive creations of aesthetic beauty as well as practicality. Enchanted gowns made from orichalcum enlaced sheets of silk can be worn to the finest of galas, but provide as effective a barrier than an ordinary suit of chain against mundane weapons. Nonetheless, it's important to remember that while effective against the ordinary, magical weapons can cut through orichalcum like butter, not unlike the soft gold itself. Density: D | Sturdiness: E+ | Mystical Capabilities: A | Refining Difficulty: B+ | Rarity: A Steel Generally lighter and overall more sturdy than basic iron, Steel is far more common in it's application and is also a primary metal in Frostvale's Smithing industry. Steel is forged with a bit of coal Density: E | Sturdiness: C | Mystical Capabilities: E | Refining Difficulty: D- | Rarity: E Minerals Blood of Palthus A thick oily substance, it is typically found where great battles have been fought or huge natural disasters. Since it is only found when the earth has been wounded, it is thought by the Cyclops and other worshipers to be the blood of the being known as Palthus. The blood is known to be able to burn really well, but if refined into an item while forging or into a potion is its true properties unleashed. Giving the items and potions minor to moderate earth properties. Density: E | Sturdiness: F | Mystical Capabilities: C+ | Refining Difficulty: C | Rarity: C+ Elemental Orbs Shards of elemental orbs can sometimes be found within animals that have mystic abilities. They must be gathered carefully and fused together into orbs that are used to enchant weapons. Sometimes, but rarely, whole orbs can be found that are stronger then those pieced together from shards. They come in the elements of Dark, Earth, Fire, Light, Water, Lightning and Wind. Density: E | Sturdiness: D | Mystical Capabilities: C- | Refining Difficulty: C | Rarity: D+ If found in its whole form: Density: E | Sturdiness: C | Mystical Capabilities: B | Refining Difficulty: B+ | Rarity: B Eye of Inki A clear mineral found most commonly at the Plague Waters, a fallen city of the Sirenia people. It can occasionally be found along coastlines or in reefs. The transluscent-like material has a rainbow sheen and a black core heavily resembles a squid eye. Several of them can be ground up and processed into a strong glass that maintains its opal sheen with dark flecks in it. This glass is often blown into orbs or molded into crystals used as focusing points in staves or placed in the pommels of weaponry. It can also be ground with elemental orbs or other minerals to give any resulting products a desired affinity. Density: C | Sturdiness: B- | Mystical Capabilities: B | Refining Difficulty: A | Rarity: A Harmonized Quartz A quartz stone that has a rainbow hue as it glimmers in light. It is incredibly sensitive to harmonizing with vibrations, making it ideal for enchanting or enhancing items with sound magic. In its raw form, it is easily susceptible to sounds and vibrations that can cause cracks within. Density: E | Sturdiness: E | Mystical Capabilities: B | Refining Difficulty: A+ | Rarity: B+ Monoceros Seed Instead of a seed, this is a jagged brown stone that greatly resembles the pit of a peach. Rarely found in the Sarab Desert, it is only functional as a magical material once it has spent decades openly exposed to cosmic energy from the night sky. They are highly valued as materials used in doing either cosmic or energy enchantments, and highly valued by Oscuri for their ability to improve rieka flow. (It's an ether element item). Density: S | Sturdiness: S | Mystical Capabilities: B | Refining Difficulty: A | Rarity: A Noptera Fossil Noptera were once an ancient race of insect-like humanoids that roamed the Sarab Desert. They were said to be twice as tall as the average man, with growths of exoskeleton that protected them in the harsh environment. Long since extinct, their fossils can sometimes be found deep in the caverns of this arid place. However, their brittle ancient nature make them difficult to use. As the whole thing is prone to cracking if handled improperly. An expert in their craft can process the material to keep its dense nature. Density: A- | Sturdiness: C | Mystical Capabilities: D | Refining Difficulty: S | Rarity: A 'Flora' Atalanta's Respite The old stories go that the first female champion of Valmasia died within the Bygone woods attempting to find her sister, Etheldred. What was growing by her skeleton, found years later, was a plain looking clover that was later named Atalanta's Respite. A rare flower, hard to tell apart from regular clovers, can be crafted in incredibly powerful potions or salves. It is rumored to be able to remove scars, used to hasten healing of serious injuries, and in some cases cure blindness or deafness. It is highly prized by nature mages who weave the flowers into objects to increase their defensive capabilities. It is only found in the areas around Bygone and the Citadel. Density: E | Sturdiness: D | Mystical Capabilities: S | Refining Difficulty: S | Rarity: S Brimstone Honeywart A ash colored flower that has the faint scent of sulfur to it. It is found blooming only during times where snow has melted during the short Frostvalian spring. Honey made from its nectar is foul tasting, but can be process in a lotion that greatly diminishes the appearance of scars and heals burns quickly. The rare plant can be pressed into an oil used to quench weaponry in, and it is believed that weapons treated this way are more suitable for fire enchantments. It is valued among Drakanite blacksmiths for this reason, as materials that improve the defense against or casting of fire magics outside of dragon parts are rare. Density: E | Sturdiness: C | Mystical Capabilities: B | Refining Difficulty: A | Rarity: B Ebony Black wood harvested from the most ancient of trees, deep in the Wychwood and Bygone, Ebony is only available from trees that have not only soaked in the dark energy, but flourished in spite of it, living long lives. Harvesting ebony en masse is impossible, but the yokai infested regions often cultivate a sizable amount when cleared of the foul beasts. Nonetheless, the market for ebony is, naturally, beyond it's lovely usage in talismans and trinkets to absorb the destructive mana, relatively low even with it's rarity, and as such is relatively unpoached. It is often considered an amazing channel of occult power, working impressively to make staves that can channel the black magic. Being a wood, carpentry is relatively easy and carving is usually intricate, but a simple raw staff can often do, beyond having to fight hostile creatures to acquire it. Density: B | Sturdiness: D | Mystical Capabilities: C(A for Dark Magic) | Refining Difficulty: E+ | Rarity: C+ Iron Oak A very rare tree thought to be cut down to extinction during the times of Arthor Pendragon centuries ago. It is highly receptive to rune magic and absorption of mana. In olden times, it was often used for swords, spears, or any items used by magi who also specialized in sword-arts. Iron Oak is also highly sought after as the number one material to use in limb replacements, as its ability to be easily carved allows for more intricate and beautiful designs. How it is forged is that after all the carving, embellishments, and enchantments are in place, the wood is then polished with oil, usually mineral but specialized oils are sometimes used, which hardens the wood too a consistency tougher then even the highest quality steels. Due to the slow growth rate, cultivation is near impossible. They grow around the area of the Citadel. Density: C | Sturdiness: C | Mystical Capabilities: B | Refining Difficulty: B | Rarity: B Leaves of the Yokai Tree Certain trees around the Citadel have razor sharp leaves that leak a milkish looking ichor. Cuts from the leaves can induce vomiting, dizziness, and in higher doses cause full on violent rages. Once removed from the tree, the leaves quickly start to lose potency once removed from the tree and often take an experienced alchemist or nature mage to preserve them quickly. Density: E | Sturdiness: E | Mystical Capabilities: C | Refining Difficulty: A+ | Rarity: B Fauna Dark Boar Boars that have been raised around areas heavy with depravity have developed resistance to dark magic. Their hides make for a slightly tougher leather then the standard boar, and have been used to make leather armor by individuals living around the swamp areas for generations. They are found in the areas of the swamp, Bygone Woods, and sometimes around the Citadel itself. Density: E | Sturdiness: D | Mystical Capabilities: D | Refining Difficulty: C | Rarity: C Dragonbone Extremely tough and sharp when smithed. Obviously difficult for blacksmiths to shape however, since it's not an actual metal, the bone requiring potentially months of patient shaping in order to take form as a piece of armor or weaponry from a master, not even the most of exquisite of tools . Its use as a material as well gathers the scorn and hatred of Drakanites due to their belief in Ryujin. Leather from these beasts are equally as hard to work with, but can be fashioned into clothing or accessories. Density: E+ | Sturdiness: A | Mystical Capabilities: B | Refining Difficulty: S | Rarity: B+ Fairy Dust Fairy dust is made of crushed up fairies, a very rare and highly magical race of beings. It can be used to amplify strength of potions as well as increasing powers of runes made during rune writing. Density: F | Sturdiness: E | Mystical Capabilities: A | Refining Difficulty: S | Rarity: S Leather Basic bovine leather, used in vambraces and hardened into basic jerkins everywhere. Density: D+ | Sturdiness: E | Mystical Capabilities: E | Refining Difficulty: D | Rarity: E-''' '''Trystle Cricket Within the Trystle caves there is where a large and rare cricket resides. Its shell can be ground up to produce the most brilliant looking inks, that are a metallic in hue. An expert craftsman can dye clothe in bronze, silver, or even gold if the ink was mixed properly. Cloth treated with the ink becomes tough and durable, harder to piece by standard weapons and more resistant against earth magic. Density: D | Sturdiness: C+ | Mystical Capabilities: D | Refining Difficulty: B | Rarity: C StinnoxShell Carapace harvested from the dangerous beasts of the deserts, the thick insectoid armor from the poisonous monsters of the deep Sarab is notable for it's tough nature. The Wanderer's Valley has a process to make the plates flexible that is used to make it into a leathery format. Density: E | Sturdiness: C+ | Mystical Capabilities: E | Refining Difficulty: B+ | Rarity: D+ TalonedTeal The taloned teal is a 'flightless' waterfowl who has small feathers thicker then fur. Teals are about as tall as a human knee, have dense bones, and are often a greenish brown color. It is also one of the few animals capable of casting magic, somehow using gravity magic to move quickly about to hunt for their favorite foods, either insects or small fish. Pelts and bones of the creatures are sometimes used in gravity enchantments Density: C | Sturdiness: C+ | Mystical Capabilities: B | Refining Difficulty: B+ | Rarity: A Illegal Materials Working with these materials is considered highly illegal and discouraged within most villages. Drakanite For those seeking to build materials out of dragon parts would find that the wings, horns, and claws brought on by the Drakanite halfshift are made of pure mana that dissolve once detached from the body. However the thicker bones of the body are much sturdier then a human's and is a decent substitute for any item in need of sturdy bone. Density: E | Sturdiness: C | Mystical Capabilities: D | Refining Difficulty: B | Rarity: C Mimics The black oozen creatures are not known to have many practical uses. Mimics are highly acidic and viscous. Their bodies have been known to form crystalline structures that are durable enough to make castles out of, however to get them into that form and as use as a viable material is very difficult. However the liquid state may still have uses in potion making, this is still highly untested. Density: D | Sturdiness: E | Mystical Capabilities: B | Refining Difficulty: S | Rarity: S Sirenia For the aquatic species around Valmasia known as Sirenia, the uses of their bodies is up for debate. Fact is hard to separate from fiction. Flesh from a mermaid's tail may be able to heal the most dangerous of diseases. Pelt from a Selkie might be crafted into powerful fur that is highly resistant to the dark arts. It is still hardly unknown, as the species rarely travels to land and not many specimens are available for study. Density: E | Sturdiness: E | Mystical Capabilities: A | Refining Difficulty: S | Rarity: S Category:World